Episode 1999-315 11-11-1999
11-11-1999 Thursday, November 11, 1999 Sponsors: O, V, 11 West Babylon New York: 1987 - 2004 45 Lucerne Drive: 1999 - 2004 Year: 1999 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Jerry Nelson sings "In My Book". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A gymnast twirls ribbons to form the letter O |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Polly Darton sings "Wavin' Goodbye to You with My Heart." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fans reveal the letter O. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Ringmaster displays 11 purple pooches. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|In sign language, a boy reads his poem, "My Tree." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Villain in the Panama Hat (V) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|In ancient times, Grover invents the wheel to help Biff move a stone up a hill. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"It's a Lovely Eleven Morning" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|David narrates some films showing the homes of animals. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Pinball #11 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sand O / o |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Letter Garden: O |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The word ICE is formed with ice cubes, which melt. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mary-Kate & Ashley sing "The Make-Over Machine" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|At the circus, Tommy Trueheart displays his 11 trick-performing lions. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fay demonstrates addition by placing 3 balls on a table. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|O for open, off, owl, ocean |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Rubber Stamp #11 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Telly Tut" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Violet climbs a vine with V words. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Ookyook Song," a Joe Raposo song with the Alaskan words for all the things you need to put on when it's ukiuq (winter). |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Cookie Monster and Ernie: Ernie and Cookie Monster discuss hope. Ernie has something in a brown paper bag, and asks Cookie Monster what he hopes it is. Cookie Monster hopes that it is a cookie. It turns out that Ernie has ten cookies in the bag. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|An animated lion sings "Dance Myself to Sleep." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|La letra O - opera, oeste, orquidea, ojos, ocho, y el orquestra de orangutanes. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings "Sea Cruise" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Olga y la letra O |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Animals have tails. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Christopher Clumsy jumps over a hole, and falls into another one. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Director Kermit is filming Oklahoma with Forgetful Jones as the star. Forgetful is supposed to enter sing "Oklahoma!" but sings "Aklahoma!", "Eeklahoma!" and "Iklahoma!" instead. When he finally gets it right, the production assistant says it's time for lunch. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|An O rolls over and over a horse. The horse eats the O. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|V for volcano |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"The Gnu" -- a British Chap and a Gnu |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|King Minus and the Disappearing Dragons |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Milo Counting: 11 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Would you mind closing our OPEN? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Donald Duck plays "Follow The Leader" with kids as they follow Donald Duck to the Magic Kingdom At Disneyland |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A girl plays in, on and under a sculpture. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Suzie Kabloozie sings "Sing." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Grover and Karlena talk about the word on the sign: LOVE. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Clown Honking #11 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A man carves a wooden horse. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Eleven Cheer |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ranger Armbuckle talks about how plants travel -- by sowing their seeds. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Billy Biggle, Ruby Biggle & The Kidsongs Kids sings "A, You’re Adorable" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Small v ... for voom, voice, violin, etc. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Children demonstrate "up" and "down" with balls. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A girl practices to roller skate over many days. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Phil Harmonic hosts another evening at the Nestropolitan Opera, featuring a performance by Placido Flamingo, "The Dentist of Seville." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A woman sings the "O" sound in a brief opera. |- Category:Michael Minicozzi's Episode Guide Category:1990s Episode Guide Category:1999 Episode Guide Category:45 Lucerne Drive Episode Guide